Una voz sobre la Tierra
Esta obra audiovisual constituye una Trilogía realizada por Jorge Luis Farjat, que enfoca documentalmente el reino natural de los espacios verdes urbanos y las reservas costeras de la ciudad de Buenos Aires, mediante un estudio comparativo entre la Reserva Costanera Sur, la de Vicente López, Ribera Norte de San Isidro y el Jardín Botánico Juan Carlos Thays, analizando, entre otros aspectos, la aguda controversia existente entre las tendencias conservacionistas sobre la flora y fauna autóctonas y la coexistencia con las denominadas especies exóticas. El trabajo utiliza fuentes orales de los conservacionistas de esos lugares, e hilvana el relato principal con sendos capítulos que evocan el ámbito natural vegetal y animal de esos sitios. Inspiración musical y literaria El rol de la música adquiere un papel preponderante y es, para Farjat, el soporte inspirador que le permite construir el montaje de todos sus trabajos. Este lenguaje, que es propio del audiovisual, está refrendado en su Teoría, cuyos principios fueron enunciados en la Audiovisualogía. El audiovisual como arte y medio de comunicación. Literariamente, en el aspecto documental, el audiovisual recurre como fuente a obras de Charles R. Darwin, naturalista inglés que en 1833 conoció y describió el hábitat natural de las tierras y zonas costeras del Río de la Plata en su viaje a bordo del S.M. Beagle. Darwin aparece citado en el relato protagónico, en tanto algunos pasajes de sus escritos fueron intercalados en el Epílogo de la Primera y en el Prólogo de la Segunda Parte de esta Trilogía. También se incluyó un fragmento de la obra El Lugar Común. Una Historia de las figuras de paisaje en el Río de la Plata, de Graciela Silvestri. Filosóficamente, está inspirado en los pensamientos del escritor, poeta y filósofo Edward Carpenter (1844-1929) y constituye una expresión metafórica de los ensayos y poemas de ese autor, especialmente de El drama del amor y la muerte, un estudio de la evolución y transfiguración humanas (The drama of love and death, a study human evolution and transfiguration) (London 1912). Primera Parte En los inicios de la Primera Parte se relatan los orígenes de las tres grandes reservas costeras que circundan la ciudad de Buenos Aires, vale decir, la reserva Costanera Sur, la reserva de Vicente López, y principalmente, la Reserva municipal refugio natural educativo Ribera Norte de San Isidro, a través del testimonio oral de los encargados de esta última. Así, se establecen las diferencias geomorfológicas entre cada una de ellas. La primera aparece como un gran espacio verde reciclado con conexión abierta al Río de la Plata, la de Vicente López es un sitio cerrado con un espejo de agua interno y, por último, Rivera Norte presenta una notoria diferencia con las anteriores. Aquí, reservistas y administradores admiten la frecuente entrada y salida del río hacia ese contexto pequeño, dispuesto en forma de herradura alrededor de una laguna interna. En el largo discurso de los protagonistas de Rivera Norte se advierten, por un lado, los intentos denodados por la conservación de las especies denominadas autóctonas, que consideran agredidas por la invasión de los vegetales que llaman exóticos, por ejemplo el lirio, y por el otro, la preocupación por las alteraciones del paisaje ocasionadas por las sudestadas y el consecuente ingreso no sólo del necesario material orgánico, sino de importantes volúmenes de residuos que permanecen tras la retirada del río, y que deben ser retirados por los voluntarios. Sobre el final de la mitad inicial hay un espacio dedicado a los alisos ubicados a la vera de uno de los caminos, y luego, el audiovisual pasa a un discurso de varios capítulos, con imágenes de los tres reinos naturales acompañadas permanentemente de música. Segunda Parte Esta parte continúa con la descripción de la naturaleza sobre fondo musical, hasta llegar a un Epílogo, en el que quedan además testimoniadas en imágenes la índole y el carácter de los ciclos de la naturaleza, ante el frecuente y recurrente crecimiento con cada cambio estacional, de lo denominado exótico. Asimismo, la aparición inevitable de plantas que empiezan a crecer como producto de semillas empujadas desde otros lugares por el viento. La Trilogía así relaciona este contexto con estos fragmentos de Darwin: “''Aligérese un obstáculo cualquiera, mitíguese la destrucción por poca que sea, y el número de las especies crecerá instantáneamente hasta alcanzar una cantidad que no podrá menos que sorprendernos.”'' “''El hombre escoge sin más miras que su propio bien, mientras que la naturaleza busca solamente el bien del ser a quien atiende. Todo carácter seleccionado es plenamente formado por ella, como lo indica el hecho de haber sido escogido.”'' Una Voz sobre la Tierra sigue agudizando la controversia con lo que se ha designado como exótico, también con la introducción de otros textos alusivos vertidos por Charles Darwin quien, en su Diario del viaje de un naturalista alrededor del mundo se vio sorprendido por el hallazgo de varias especies que ya conocía y que aquí encontró plenamente desarrolladas, ignorando cómo habían llegado hasta estos parajes: “''19 de septiembre de 1833”'' “Cerca de la Guardia hallamos el límite meridional de dos plantas europeas que al presente se han propagado extraordinariamente. El hinojo cubre con gran profusión los bordes de las zanjas en las cercanías de Buenos Aires, Montevideo y otras ciudades.” “Indudablemente muchas plantas, además del cardo y el hinojo, se han naturalizado (…) brotadas de semillas arrastradas allí por el agua del río.” “(,,,) Félix de Azara ha observado con asombro también este cambio mostrándose perplejo ante la repentina aparición de plantas que no se hallan en los alrededores…” En el citado Epílogo de esta segunda parte, un fragmento literario de Graciela Silvestri sirve de conexión con los pensamientos también vertidos en textos en off de Edward Carpenter: “(…) finalmente estas protuberancias o brotes se vuelven del todo distintas y plenamente formadas y son lanzadas “libres”, como semillas (…) (en el caso de las plantas y de los animales) o gémulas (en el caso de las esponjas), o esporos (en los helechos y musgos), o como nuevos completos individuos en muchas criaturas acuáticas - en todos los casos para entrar en los comienzos de una vida propia, libre e independiente. Esta especie de proceso se encuentra en todo departamento de la biología, y bien puede ser que se extienda hacia arriba, aún en los más altos dominios.” Este Epílogo se cierra en forma inmediata con un crescendo musical sobre una Sinfonía de Anton Bruckner, que apoya visualmente el proceso de retorno vegetal innúmero desde la etapa del nacimiento, en concordancia metafórica con los textos previos de Edward Carpenter. Tercera Parte La Tercera Parte de la Trilogía fue realizada en 2015, y está dedicada al Jardín Botánico de Buenos Aires “Carlos Thays”. En este lugar la fisonomía y características generales presentan un fuerte contraste con las de los otros espacios verdes, es decir, las reservas Costera Sur, Vicente López y Ribera Norte. El Jardín Botánico constituye un sitio histórico en el centro de la ciudad, dedicado especialmente desde sus orígenes a la inclusión, preservación y divulgación de especies exóticas, sin excluir la atención de lo que se ha supuesto como autóctono. Los capítulos de la Tercera parte de Una Voz Sobre la Tierra recorren visualmente todo el Jardín Botánico Carlos Thays: La entrada principal. Los caminos y los descansos. El invernadero principal (1). Floración. Plantas mayores y menores. Fuentes. Obras de escultura (1). Habitantes y visitantes del reino animal. Siguiendo el camino. Obras de escultura (2 y 3). Las alianzas vegetales. El sentido ornamental. El invernadero principal (2). Epílogo. Esta Tercera parte aporta, por lo tanto, una visión distinta de la conservación de los vegetales exóticos y, por este motivo, cierra la Trilogía. El Jardín aúna el reino natural vegetal con antiguas obras de arte representadas por fuentes y por las famosas esculturas de estilo clásico que posee, y que se observan durante el recorrido diagramado. Están conservadas con gran esfuerzo para contrarrestar los permanentes desmanes provocados por algunos visitantes, como las extirpaciones infringidas a conjuntos de La Sexta Sinfonía de Beethoven Acerca del montaje El montaje de la obra obedeció a la ejecución de nuevas formas de montaje que siguieron sumándose a las enunciadas por el autor después de 1993, cuando otros desarrollos teóricos extraídos de la práctica lo condujeron a ir más allá de las formas descriptas inicialmente en la Audiovisualogia. Estas fórmulas nuevas aplicadas ahora a Una Voz sobre la Tierra consistieron, por ejemplo, en polípticos con aparición por concurrencia exponencial complementaria con analogía de forma o color, siempre en sincronización armónica con la música, o en el uso del sonido concreto analógico sobre imagen del mismo carácter, o en el cambio de luces en el mismo cuadro por la directriz del acorde musical, en forma similar al aplicado en La Exhalación de la Tierra. No obstante, en la Trilogía, tampoco se prescindió de variantes de las formas adquiridas desde los períodos anteriores, como la conjunción de voces analógicas por figuración metafórica de color, movimiento, forma y significado en el montaje visual, con yuxtaposición sonora de sonido concreto en asociación simbólica por comparación implícita, como la aplicada en La Creación (Historia de Svea), o bien, la construcción visual analítica por contrapunto de dípticos asociada a montaje sincrónico sobre música, que utilizara en “El Enigma de las Grandes Voces” Por otro lado, en las partes correspondientes, el montaje sonoro hilvana el hilo narrativo sobre el mismo relato histórico de sus protagonistas pero, por primera vez y a diferencia de otros trabajos documentales del autor como Los antiguos hoteles de inmigrantes, El Sendero de las Luces” (Historia de Liebig) o Las Edades en el viento, aquí no aparece en primer plano la exploración plástica del rostro de los protagonistas acompañando los testimonios orales, sino que sus relatos sólo sirven de apoyatura a la imagen de detalles y conjuntos panorámicos de la naturaleza vegetal y animal que ellos describen. También se agudiza, especialmente, la perspectiva habitual de otras obras audiovisuales del autor, en las que se documentan los cambios en el paisaje natural a través del tiempo. En cuanto a la elección de la música, se propuso recurrir en forma representativa a todos los períodos de la historia de la música hasta llegar, inclusive, al posromanticismo. En cuanto al montaje visual extrínseco, se continúa apelando al punto de unión entre toma y toma por disolvencia encadenada. Nuevos fundamentos de montaje extrínseco recién aparecen en la Tercera Parte, correspondiente ya a su Sexto Periodo. La iniciación de este nuevo período está signada, en realidad, por un cambio sustancial en los aspectos relacionados con los fundamentos estéticos de su teoría audiovisual, que se vinculan con el montaje extrínseco, donde el autor deja de lado lo que él denomina “punto de unión extrínseca por disolvencia encadenada en carácter de libre albedrío”, pasando a un nuevo rigor formalista, que es un postulado desarrollado en sus escritos paralelos.''Teoría y Obra Audiovisual Buenos Aires – 1ra edición 2004 / ISBN 987-43-6844-6 El tema del reino natural en la obra audiovisual del autor Han sido reflejadas las transformaciones perceptibles e imperceptibles de la temática de lo natural, a través de la plástica de los distintos elementos, y desarrollando la correlación entre cada uno de ellos y las obras audiovisuales que les corresponden. Obras audiovisuales 1. El Arte de Vivir 2. Hacia las Regiones del Sol 3. El Mundo Estelar 4. Indicios de Inmortalidad 5. Memorias del Hospital de Inmigrantes 6. Las Edades en el Viento 7. El Sendero de las Luces 8. Memorias de la Colonia San José 9. El Enigma de las Grandes Voces 10. La Creación 11. La Exhalación de la Tierra.(Serie de 14 obras varias) 12.Solar de Arte y Memoria Audiovisual.. 13.Luz del azul. 14. Life steeped by shades of red 15. Autunm song 16.El jardín secreto 17.Spring music 18.The great down 19. Una voz sobre la Tierra Correlación con los elementos Agua, 1, 2, 3, 5, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11. Ambientes y accidentes geográficos arroyos, 1 a 3, 8, 9, 11. bosques, 6, 8 a 11. cardales, 2. cascadas, 9 a 11. cavernas y mundos subterráneos, 11. cuchillas, 6, 8, 9. lagos y lagunas, 10,11. llanuras, 1 a 3, 6 a 11. lomadas, 2, 6, 8, 9, 11. mar, 2. montañas y valles, 3, 9 a 11. montes, 10, 11. ríos, 6, 7, 10, 11. volcanes, desiertos, 3, 9, 11. Animales aves, 2, 3, 5, 9, 11.12 a 19. insectos, 2.,12 a 19 mamíferos, 1, 2, 11 unicelulares, 3.,15,18 Arboles, su estudio', 6, 8, 9 a 11, 13 a 19. otros elementos del Reino Vegetal, observación macroscópica de especimenes, 2, 3, 8, 9, 11.13 a 19 , observación microfotografía por contraste diferencial interferencial (DIC tridimencional) , y por iluminación de reflexión oblicua y anular, 15, 16 y 18. Arrozales, 8. Cambios estacionales, 1, 9, 11,13 a19. Cielos en las fases de sus cambios, 1 a 7, 9 a 11,14,16 y 19 nocturnos, 2, 3, 11, relacionados con la observación astral, 3´15,16,18 y 19 '''''Cuerpo humano, su estudio rostros, 1 a 11. manos, 5, 9, 11. pies, 3, 10, 11. figura entera y media figura, en movimiento, 1, 2, 11. estática, 1 a 11. Fuego', 1 a 3, 8 a 11. en hornos a descubierto, 1, 8, 9, 11. en hornos de semi interiores e interiores, 11. '''''Manifestaciones diversas: transformaciones a través del viento, en fuegos, fogatas y humaredas a campo descubierto, 1, 2, 11. en humos de chimeneas y fumarolas, 9, 11. en nubes de polvo, 2, 3, 11. en el agua, 2, 10, 11,13 a19. contemplaciones de tormentas, 2, 3, 5 a 7, 9, 11. a través de los cielos, 2, 3, 5 a 7, 9, 11,19. de plantas, follajes y arboledas, 2, 3, 5, 9, 11,13 a 19. en horizontes y lejanías, 2, 9, 11. efectos después de la lluvia, 2, 3, 5, 6, 11. cambios, apariciones y desapariciones, de objetos, sujetos, proyecciones de sombras y luces, 5 a 11, 13 a 19 (Corresponden a las formas lingüísticas de montaje enunciadas teóricamente por el autor a partir de 1993.) Trigales, 2. Rocas y minerales, 9, 11. Yerbales, 10 Ficha Técnica Trilogía audiovisual creada, producida y editada por Jorge Luis Farjat Tema: El reino natural enfocado documentalmente en los espacios verdes urbanos y las reservas costeras de la ciudad de Buenos Aires. Fecha de realización: 2010-2015 Edición digital: Full HD (1080p) en relación de aspecto 16.9 : 2015 Duración total: 140 minutos. Fotografía: color Música: Primera parte: Sir Arthur Bliss, Gerald Finzi, Hugo Alfvén, Frederick Delius, Judith Bingham, Franz Berwald, Havergal Brian, Johann Pachelbel, Louis Vierne, Herbert Howells Segunda Parte: Gerald Finzi, Hugo Alfvén, Gustaf Allan Pettersson, Robert Schumann, Sir Edward Elgar, John Dowland, Anton Bruckner Tercera parte: Richard Strauss, Johan Halvorsen, Sir Arthur Sullivan Robert Schumann, Modest Músorgski, Erik Satie, Franz Schubert, Georg Friedrich Händel, Augusto Durand Maldonado, Antonín Dvořák, Zoltán Kodály.